


Betsu no Tsumi (Another sin)

by vogue91



Category: Mou Ichido Kimi ni Propose
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuki smiled, sly.“I’ve always known, in the end.” he said, slowly. “That you’re just an animal.”





	Betsu no Tsumi (Another sin)

Haru had never thought he would’ve found himself in this situation.

When that night he had gotten back from work, he had felt particularly tired.

He had taken a beer out of the fridge and had sat on the couch, resting his head against it and sighing.

It wasn’t about the work, and he knew that.

He had been tired for weeks, and for weeks he couldn’t rest nor sleep like he wanted to.

He was mentally tired, and he knew the reason behind it.

He was thinking about what to do to make the evening less depressing, when he heard the doorbell ring.

A little hesitating, and pondering who could be on the other side, he went to the door.

Among the options he had evaluated, there wasn’t Yuki for sure.

He didn’t know how they had ended up in that situation, but he should’ve known that the present of the man inside his house couldn’t bring anything good.

He had given in, and as much as he kept telling himself that he had done so just because caught off guard, he couldn’t deny how much he was liking it.

Yuki was touching him.

Softly, as if he was afraid.

He touched his hips, under the shirt, with slow caresses and his fingers brushing his skin as if he feared to be rejected any moment.

And Haru wished he could’ve avoided thinking now, yet he couldn’t help but noticing how all of Yuki’s confidence, all of his arrogance and even his constantly frowning expression were gone, replaced by a scared kid. 

Haru shouldn’t, really.

But he liked the touch of his hands too much, he liked those hesitating eyes, he liked the way Yuki seemed not to have the courage of daring something more, and stayed there touching as if waiting for a move from him.

And Haru pleased him, because as much as he could think the kid deserved his provocation, he couldn’t even thinking about resisting, not then, not well all he could think about were those hands on him, and that he wished they would never stop.

He pushed him to the dining table, sending him against it and pressing his lips on his, confident, almost brutal.

He shouldn’t have wanted it, but there was something in Yuki right then that he found irresistible, without even knowing what.

And he shouldn’t have minded that desire so much, telling himself that it just being a _long time_ since he had last had sex, but it wasn’t enough to justify the urge he felt, the desire of touching him and undressing him and taking him, that lust that had taken him the right moment the kid had made his intentions clear.

He unbuttoned his shirt, following with his mouth the path of his hands, kissing him along the sternum, moving to lick a nipple, going lower, undoing his belt and then raising his eyes on him.

Yuki shuddered, and he seemed uncomfortable looking him in the eyes.

But he thrust his hips toward him, almost unwillingly, and Haru could feel him hard over the trousers, he caressed him softly, before ridding him from them and the boxers also, while the other man couldn’t seem to tear his eyes off of him.

Then he seemed to gain some courage and stood up, exchanging position and repeating on Haru all that he had received, until he was naked as well, then he slipped slowly on his knees on the floor, taking a deep breath and moving with his tongue on Haru’s cock, in an awkward but efficient attempt.

Miyamoto closed his eyes and bit his lip, letting go to the feeling of the younger man’s mouth on him.

He needed to focus on that, he needed not to think about what he was doing, about the implication, about how they would’ve looked each other in the eyes once it was over.

Yuki took him all down, and if in Haru’s mind there had been some leftover thought, it disappeared right then.

He brought his hand through Yuki’s hair, thrusting between his lips, moaning softly while he moved, still unsecure, but managing to make his lose control too soon.

He was about to come, when he pulled him off abruptly.

Yuki smiled, back on his feed and going back to the original position, and Haru brought his fingers to his lips, pushing for him to open them, to start licking the fingertips and the phalanxes, until Haru deemed it enough and pulled them away, looking him straight in the eyes while he brought his hand between his legs.

“It... well, it will hurt.” he said, frowning, while the kid looked spiteful at him.

“Move.” he hissed, opening his legs to give him room to do so.

When the first finger slipped inside the grimaced, but didn’t make a sound.

Haru kept preparing him slowly, trying not to hurt him, but it wasn’t so easy when all he wanted to do was taking his right then, not giving a damn about his pain, about what he felt, and seeking satisfaction inside that body.

He wasn’t going to. He wasn’t there yet, he wasn’t to his limit.

Done preparing, he thrust into him slowly, letting the younger man biting his shoulder to suffocate a moan of pain, not stopping until he bottomed out, until he almost felt suffocating by the heat of his body.

He didn’t give him but a few minutes of peace before he started moving, slow at first, with regular and thought thrust, then faster, the urge and lust back in control, the desire to reach his orgasm becoming more pressing.

Yuki moaned, almost screamed, and moved his hips alongside Haru’s, as to seek for more contact, as if he couldn’t stop.

Haru wrapped his hand around his cock, moving it fast, anxious, moving inside in a rush, until Yuki seemed he couldn’t take it anymore and came, throwing his head back and finally screaming properly.

Haru kept moving, until he couldn’t take it anymore either, and climaxed as well, emptying himself inside the younger man’s body.

They kept still, then, panting and trying to catch their breath, never looking at each other in the eyes.

He pulled out of his body, picking up his clothes from the floor, putting them on the best he could, biting his lip and daring to look at Yuki

“What does it mean?” he asked, aware that it was a question he should’ve asked in the beginning, before losing control, before the irreparable happened.

But he was still taken by the euphoria of the orgasm, and as much as he tried he couldn’t feel guilty.

“I... felt like it. That’s all.” Yuki jumped down the table, starting to dress himself up. “And it was useful, wasn’t it? At least I’ve found out how little you care for Kanako, if you don’t even think about it and fuck her brother at the first chance you get.”

Haru opened his eyes wide.

The look on Yuki’s face was the usual now, the hateful one, almost evil, the one he had been given since the first time they had met.

Was it all there, then?

Was it to prove something to himself, to Haru, to his sister?

“Go away.” he murmured, feeling about to lose his cool for having fallen in that poorly planned trap.

Yuki smiled, sly.

“I’ve always known, in the end.” he said, slowly. “That you’re just an animal.”

Then he went to the door and slammed it behind his back, leaving Haru in the middle of the room, with the weight of his sins and nothing to soothe that guilt that, in the end, had found him.

And perhaps Yuki was right.

He was an animal, wasn’t he?

Perhaps all that had happened to him was the right punishment.

Now he had nothing more than another fault to pay for.


End file.
